1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brush type grooming devices and, more particularly, to a combination pet brush and grooming solution dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keeping pets is a never-ending task, requiring one to constantly feed, groom and clean up after their animal friends. Those that keep animals such as dogs and cats know the importance of a frequent brushing to keep their pet""s coat healthy and clean. Often during this brushing, it is required that a liquid pet care product such a conditioner, flea treatment, shampoo or the like be applied. While it is often cumbersome to hold the pet, the brush, and the bottle while removing the cap for the owner, it is often an apprehensive time for the pet who is not sure what is going on or what is going to happen. This combination of problems often leads to an inadequate application at best and a mess for everyone at the worst.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose a combination brush and flea powder dispenser: U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,603 issued in the name of Efaw, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,433 issued in the name of Cary.
The following patents describe the design and function of a pet brush with means to attach a grooming solution:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,738 issued in the name of Stanley
U.S. Pat. No. D 375,588 issued in the name of Bzoch
U.S. Pat. No. D 356,442 issued in the name of Hayes et al.
U.S. Pat. No. D 331,840 issued in the name of Gamer describes the ornamental design for a pet brush for attachment to a water hose.
The following patents disclose the design and function of a combined pet brush and container for pesticide: U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,001 issued in the name of Williams; and U.S. Pat. No. D 357,810 issued in the name of Evans.
U.S. Pat. No. D 417,551 issued in the name of Pinchuk describes the ornamental design for a grooming brush for animals.
U.S. Pat. No. D 352,397 issued in the name of Coleman discloses the ornamental design for a medicine-applying paint brush.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a means by liquid pet care products can be applied to pets such as cats or dogs while brushing them in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide for an improved pet brush.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for an improved pet grooming solution dispenser.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pet brush that can be used also as a pet grooming solution dispenser.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a pet product applicator brush is provided to aid in the application of liquid pet care products to the fur of pets such as cats and dogs. From outward appearances, the invention strongly resembles a handled brush that is commonly used to brush or clean the coats of pets such as cats and/or dogs. The handle of the invention is large enough to contain a reservoir that contains the actual liquid such as shampoo, conditioner, lotion, etc. The reservoir would accept these liquids in bulk form from a large bottle or by the use of pre-filled cartridges that are simply dropped in. A pump trigger located on the top of the handle then allows the liquid to be pumped from the reservoir through tubes and out distribution ports on the brush head. A cap assembly consisting of multiple caps on a rubber strip is provided to seal the distribution ports when not in use. Additionally, the brush head is interchangeable to allow the use of different brush head with stiff or soft, or long or short bristles.
The use of the present invention allows for the care of pets"" coats in a manner that is quick, easy and efficient.